


Daisy

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, fucking in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Organized crime boss Chanyeol is Jongin's sugar daddy; pampering Jongin with shopping sprees, mani-pedis, and a date night every week of Jongin's place of choice, but their relationship goes further than that when they start adding sex into the mix, and maybe, for Jongin, some feelings.Their dates are always heated, but when Jongin gets Chanyeol riled up a little too much, Jongin's more than happy to do whatever Chanyeol wants him to do to please him.---OR they get frisky in the club and there's a little softness there!!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> IT STARTED AS AN AU WITH ELLE, THEN A PROMPT IN A CC, AND NOW IS A ONE-SHOT FIC.
> 
> This was un-beta'd so I apologize in advance for any errors!!

“Where are you taking me this time?” Jongin asks, picking a piece of lint off his  _ new  _ black matte skirt courtesy to Chanyeol. Chanyeol had bought it for him earlier on Jongin’s weekly shopping spree and Chanyeol just insisted that Jongin wear it tonight. Paired with a cute beige crop top, black knee-high stockings, and thin choker, Jongin’s bound to catch some eyes gawking at him.

But Chanyeol’s eyes are all Jongin cares about.

“Daisy,” Chanyeol replies, switching lanes without so much a glance in the rearview mirror. The confidence Chanyeol exudes while driving is hotter than it should be. _Daisy_ is an exclusive nightclub that they frequent upon Jongin’s request. It’s one of the few that Chanyeol, and his crew, can safely spend some downtown drinking, dancing, and occasionally dabbles in drugs, though, Chanyeol usually stays sober for Jongin’s safety. 

Being a well known and very powerful crime lord among the underground community, Chanyeol is both feared and wanted by many, and Jongin finds that  _ exciting _ .

“Again?” Jongin drawls, looking away from Chanyeol to stare out the window, feigning disinterest. The roads are dark and nearly deserted as they usually are at eleven in the evening on a Saturday. Jongin hears Chanyeol switch gears and the car accelerates. Without looking, Jongin knows Chanyeol is speeding well above the speed limit. The road lights outside past him in a blur and Jongin has to bite back a grin; he’s getting him riled up. 

“You wanted to go clubbing, and it’s your favorite,” Chanyeol declares, but Jongin can see the way Chanyeol looks over at him in the reflection of the window. For a brief moment, Jongin sees the slight annoyance in Chanyeol’s eyes with the way he squints at him.

Jongin merely shrugs and picks at his newly manicured nails – also courtesy of Chanyeol, “too much of a good thing, y’know?” Is what Jongin says, coyly, side-eyeing Chanyeol. Again, he bites back a smile seeing the way Chanyeol’s grip on the steering wheel tightens. Jongin enjoys riling Chanyeol up just as much as Chanyeol likes it, he’s  _ sure _ . 

Chanyeol stays quiet for several hard minutes, and Jongin thinks he’s really pissed him off until Chanyeol shifts gears and says calmly, “should we go somewhere else, baby?”

Of course, Jongin’s going to say no, however, he lets Chanyeol wait with bated breath. Jongin exaggeratedly sighs, shrugging, and looks out the window once more. The collar of his loose-fitting top slides off his shoulder. He doesn’t bother to fix it knowing that Chanyeol’s lips will be on his skin the moment they park anyway. 

“No,” Jongin answers sweetly, though sounding dissatisfied. 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Chanyeol drones, slowing down to take the upcoming exit.

“Oh, sorry,” Jongin says, giggling cutely, “I mean, no, Daddy,” he corrects and says it just as sweetly as the first time.

“You sure?” Chanyeol asks. 

Jongin thinks it’s sweet how much Chanyeol cares about wanting to please him. 

Deciding that he’s riled Chanyeol up enough, Jongin shifts in his seat, leaning in toward Chanyeol and placing a hand on Chanyeol’s upper thigh. He feels Chanyeol’s muscles tense under the expensive fabric of his slacks. Jongin really wishes he could get his hands on something...else right now. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Jongin says, his voice dipping low, “wherever you’re taking me is fine as long as I’m with you.” Jongin slides his hand back down Chanyeol’s thigh, adding pressure teasingly when he drags his hand back up and inches closer to Chanyeol’s crotch.

“We’re almost there, Baby,” Chanyeol says, slowing down to a stop at a stoplight.

“I know, Daddy. I just wanted my hands on you,” Jongin’s tone switches to a pout. He leans in a little more to rest the tip of his chin on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder. “Don’t you want yours on me, too?”

“Of course I do,” Chanyeol says matter of factly, “don’t I always.” It’s not even a question but a statement because  _ yes _ , Chanyeol gets them places early just so they can make out like a couple of teens in heat or even fool around before making a public appearance. It’s one of Jongin’s small, small requests of many; for Chanyeol to get handsy with him before they have to spend any time apart for whatever the occasion is. 

Jongin is Chanyeol’s sugar baby, but most importantly, Jongin is Chanyeol’s arm candy. Their relationship is as business as it gets – Chanyeol spoils and pampers him; money, gifts, whatever he wants, and in return, Jongin is to look good and let Chanyeol decide what he wears and hang onto Chanyeol like a trophy wife – specifically in public. 

However, recently, their relationship has gone beyond the typical sugar baby/daddy roles and guidelines that they had established in the beginning. They now have sex, a  _ lot  _ of sex, where usually there’s no sex involved in these kinds of relationships, but Jongin loves how their relationship had evolved because sex with Chanyeol is  _ incredible _ . The way Chanyeol bends him over the couch or kitchen counter or pushes him against the wall and fucks him until he’s an incoherent mess, or the way Chanyeol tells Jongin to ride the life out of him or choke on his cock – Jongin does it all with pure pleasure. His favorite recently has been the way Chanyeol forces him to cum multiple times until his pathetic little cock is barely leaking and it drives Jongin  _ wild _ . 

“Daddy…” Jongin purrs, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh. “I want you to feel my legs...they’re so smooth. I did it just for you, too.”

Jongin eyes the way Chanyeol’s jaw clenches. 

“You really like me in this skirt, don’t you?” Jongin asks in a sultry tone, glancing down at Chanyeol’s crotch, “after all, you’re the one who bought it for me. I love it, too.” Jongin scrunches his nose cutely and squeezes Chanyeol’s leg playfully and sits back in his seat feeling satisfied because even if Chanyeol’s not responded verbally he has physically. 

There’s no chance in hell Jongin missed the way Chanyeol’s cock jerked in his slacks.

Jongin knows he’s riled Chanyeol up by the way Chanyeol stiffened under his touch in more than one way. It amuses Jongin how Chanyeol acts so tough and aloof but really, he can easily crack when there’s light teasing involved. 

Jongin behaves himself until they make it to the club. 

Chanyeol parks the car in the back where a brick wall and trees lining the parking lot, blocking out the surrounding restaurants and convenience stores for privacy. There are plenty of empty cars around them from the guests that opted to vale park instead. Chanyeol parks them in the most secluded area he can and Jongin’s toes curl when he cuts off the engine. 

“Get out,” Chanyeol says and unbuckles his seat belt, leaving no room for protest.

Baffled, Jongin blinks, “what?” he asks but the door shuts in his face, giving Jongin no choice but to unbuckle and get out of the car. With a huff, Jongin grabs his bag and shuts the car door  _ hard _ . Just how he knows Chanyeol hates. 

“You didn’t have to shut the door in my face–”

“Come here,” Chanyeol says sternly, rolling up the sleeves to his dress shirt – his jacket already discarded and laying on the trunk of the car, “now.”

Jongin shudders a breath and does as he’s told, sauntering around the sleek black Mercedes to the back where Chanyeol stands, finishing up rolling his other sleeve. For a moment, Jongin takes in just how handsome Chanyeol looks tonight. He always looks so handsome but tonight he’s wearing an expensive gray dress shirt that fits so snugly to his chest and biceps, paired with a sleek pair of black slacks, perfectly ironed. His combed-back black hair and striking blue eyes really entice Jongin as he catches Chanyeol’s gaze.

Demurely, Jongin stands in front of Chanyeol. He pads down his skirt and straightens out his wide neck crop top to sit evenly on his shoulders before folding his hands in front of him. He looks up at Chanyeol with sweet eyes that are anything but. 

“Why aren’t we going inside, Daddy?” Jongin asks, licking his lips.

Suddenly, Jongin finds himself backed up against the trunk of the car. The cool of the metal chills the slit of skin where the hem of his high skirt ends and the bottom of his crop top begins. 

Immediately Chanyeol is crowding him, stepping up so they’re chest to chest, and Jongin groans when he feels Chanyeol’s size through his slacks pushing against his thigh. The thought of Chanyeol already half-hard hasJongin purring and wrapping his arms up high around Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“We’re going to fool around right here, Daddy?” Jongin asks devilishly. 

“Isn’t this what you like?” Chanyeol questions in a deep, husky tone. The warmth of his breath ghosting over Jongin’s cheek as he leans in closer, “anyone could see us and you’d moan like a little cock slut if they did, right?” Without waiting for an answer, Chanyeol slides his hands from Jongin’s waist and down his thighs, making Jongin gasp softly. 

“Want me to fuck you right here?” Chanyeol asks, sneaking his fingertips under the hem of Jongin’s skirt. 

Jongin’s breath hitches when Chanyeol’s large hands take his asscheeks into his hands and squeeze roughly. Chanyeol’s hands are so warm and rough compared to Jongin’s silk smooth skin and Jongin loves the contrast; loves knowing Chanyeol’s hands are calloused from holding guns like he holds him – with confidence and care.

Gasping, Jongin arches to press against Chanyeol when he squeezes his supple cheeks into his hands again. 

“Give me an answer, babydoll,” Chanyeol commands, sneaking his fingers underneath the thin panties that Chanyeol told Jongin to wear before they left. They’re Chanyeol’s favorite: soft mesh baby blue panties with lace trimming. 

Jongin thinks about it; thinks about being turned around with his skirt hitched up high around his waist and Chanyeol roughly working his fat cock inside him from behind. The raw stretch that he loves so much is amplified by the thought of someone seeing them. Jongin wonders a little further and wonders if those onlookers would touch themselves, too…

However, he...really wouldn’t be comfortable – not that that’s Chanyeol’s concern but his own.

“I wouldn’t be very comfortable right here…” Jongin pouts, leaning back and looking up at Chanyeol. “Don’t you want your baby to be comfortable?” 

“I do…” Chanyeol smirks, “but the thought of you bent over my Mercedes and coming all over it for others to see sounds really appealing right now too.” 

Jongin’s cock twitches in his panties. He swallows and licks his lips, “you know what sounds even more appealing to me, Daddy?” Jongin asks, practically cutely.

“What’s that?”

“Sitting on Daddy’s fat cock in front of everyone in the club,” Jongin’s voice is like golden honey; drenched with desire. He watches with a satisfied smirk as Chanyeol’s jaw clenches and his grip on his ass tightens for a moment.

“I’m  _ seconds  _ away from ruining you,” Chanyeol rumbles.

Jongin lets out a shaky breath, a smile stretching ear to ear, “let’s go inside first,” he says, pushing Chanyeol back and taking his hand, but Chanyeol pulls his hand from Jongin’s grip making Jongin stop. He turns to see why on Earth Chanyeol let go. 

“What is it?” Jongin asks with his hand propped on his hip.

Chanyeol pulls out his phone from his front pocket and suddenly Chanyeol’s whole demeanor changes. Jongin’s seen that look before and he’s not thrilled he’s seeing it now. 

“Go on in. I’ll be right behind you.”

“What’re you doing–”

“ _ Go _ ,” Chanyeol says, ending the conversation. 

Annoyed, Jongin huffs and walks away without so much as a goodbye. He hears the door to the Mercedes shut and the engine rev. It sours his mood even more knowing that Chanyeol will in fact not be right behind him. 

With an expression that could kill, Jongin walks toward the club, bypassing the long line of party-goers, and approaches the doors where a large bouncer is standing, admitting only the select few lucky enough to get in. Jongin stops right in front of him and says, “Daddy’s baby,” and immediately the bouncer unhooks the chain and lets Jongin pass through. 

The club is loud and thrumming with bass and trap music. Spotlights dazzle the darkroom with various colors scanning across the floors keeping in time with the beat of the songs. There are so many people in the club tonight, so it’s crowded and without Chanyeol by his side, Jongin feels so small. 

Jongin heads to the VIP section of the club where the powerful and rich sit. Chanyeol has a permanent table that no one but him and Jongin sits at, unless there are friends of theirs there too, usually hanging out to unwind and drink and smoke. It’s the same table where Jongin first saw Chanyeol almost a year ago; instantly captivated by his piercing eyes and the pure power exuding off him as he sat in the middle of the booth, arms spread out with two pretty arm trophies hanging off him, giggling and fawning over him. 

Jongin smiles thinking about how Chanyeol beckoned him over, dismissing the other floozies, and Jongin all but crawled into his lap. 

He walks past tables occupied by guests, mostly men, with women hanging off them. One winks at Jongin as he strides past, but Jongin just rolls his eyes, holding up a dismissing hand. He has no interest in anyone other than Chanyeol. 

Jongin makes it to the table with the reserved sign. A bottle of whisky and two glasses sit next to the sign as always. One of Chanyeol’s security guards standing next to the table steps aside to let Jongin slide into the booth.

“Want this opened?” The man asks.

Jongin shakes his head as scoots across the velvet seating, “no,” he says, “Daddy’s going to open it for me,” and the guard nods and turns back around. 

Settling in, Jongin bitterly scans the crowd of people dancing and kissing each other, drinking and some vaping, too, having so much fun - unlike himself. He looks away from the crowd and glares down at his phone. _W_ _ here the fuck is Chanyeol? _

Several minutes pass and Jongin grabs his phone to see if he’s gotten any texts or calls from Chanyeol within the last few minutes, and still, he frowns when he sees he hasn’t. The urge to call Chanyeol is strong but Jongin doesn’t get to call Chanyeol from his phone because it could potentially be used to track them down, so he just has to wait.

Boredly Jongin scrolls through his social media, updating his terrible time and receiving sympathy from many of his followers but mostly from other sugar daddies that want to dote on him. Jongin likes to play it up and tease them using plenty of emojis while responding to get the most out of these men, and women, and sometimes it ends in them sending him a large sum of money. He always puts it toward his shopping spree. 

Chanyeol  _ hates  _ when he takes money from other sugar daddies and mommies but Jongin hates being ditched on a date night so Chanyeol’s going to get over it.

An hour passes when Jongin contemplates leaving, feeling as if he’s been abandoned by a high school crush, but then someone approaches his table and when he looks up from his phone, he lights up to see who it is. 

It’s Sehun. 

As excited as Jongin is to see him, it’s unusual that Zitao isn’t with him. Still, Jongin greets him happily and bids him over to sit with him and instructs one of the guards to open a bottle of whisky, and tells another to get ice because even if Chanyeol doesn’t like his whisky iced, Jongin  _ does _ .

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Jongin says, smiling wide. He adores Sehun. Sehun is just like him as in he’s a  _ Baby _ , too. It’s actually how they met because their Daddy’s are best friends so immediately the two bonded over their shared interests – mostly their love for all things expensive and dancing. 

The bodyguard comes back with ice and Jongin pours the two of them a drink. “I’m surprised Tao isn’t with you?” Jongin comments, grabbing his glass and downing it in just a couple of seconds. He pours another while Sehun sips on his. 

Sehun looks at Jongin from over the glass. “Hm? Don’t you know? Gege and Chanyeol are on a Call?”

“They’re  _ what _ ?” Jongin’s smile disappears and his face falls. “Chanyeol didn’t even tell me!”

Sehun smirks, brushing loose strands of his black hair out of his eyes, “you know how Chanyeol is. He’s a very private person, so you shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I don’t care how private he is! We’re on a  _ date _ !”

“Work first, play later,” Sehun hums, “Isn’t that their motto? Besides, it shouldn’t take much longer. Gege sent him two thumbs up, so I’m sure they’re managing damage control right now.”

“It better not,” Jongin says, pouting, “I was about to leave actually...Call a Lyft or something.”

Sehun looks away from his phone, raising a brow, “you know that would piss Chanyeol off, right?”

“Yes, and  _ good _ . I’d want it to,” Jongin crosses his arms over his chest and sinks a little lower in the booth. 

Sehun laughs, setting his glass down and pocketing his phone. “Let’s go dance,” he says and grabs Jongin’s hand and tugs him out of the booth and onto the dance floor, forgetting their drinks and problems at the table.

Dancing eases Jongin’s frustration as it usually does, especially when dancing with Sehun. They dance and grind against each other. Jongin feels Sehun up from behind, dragging his hands down Sehun’s sides then spreading them wide over Sehun’s waist, pulling him back against him so his pert ass rubs against his crotch. Jongin’s  _ insanely  _ attracted to Sehun if only for his body. His waist is small and his ass is fat – which Jongin is a little jealous of, and his broad shoulders are so attractive, not to mention his flawless face.

Jongin holds Sehun close to him, pressing his chest to Sehun’s back and lets his hands slide down his slender body to rest at his hips, squeezing and tugging Sehun close to him. Sehun moans but it’s lost in the music, though Jongin feels it against his chest.

Just as Jongin’s relaxing into Sehun, setting a rhythm to the music, he’s suddenly pulled away from Sehun and being dragged away by the arm. Sehun turns to look at Jongin but doesn’t look panicked; instead, Jongin can see a faint smirk on his lips then sees Tao approach Sehun from behind. 

And Jongin knows who it is that’s dragging him off the dance floor. It’s none other than Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s grip is strong but not bruising, not yet, and Jongin finally gathers his footing and follows Chanyeol obediently. Wordlessly, Chanyeol leads them to the back of the club where the restrooms are. He let’s go of Jongin’s arm and yanks open the bathroom door, telling the person at the sink to leave with a threatening, “ _ out _ .” 

The man scurries away without drying his hands and that’s when Chanyeol looks at Jongin, glaring down at him with striking, smoldering eyes, and nods his head into the direction of the bathroom. Jongin walks in and stands by the counter and watches Chanyeol lock the restroom door. The restrooms in the club aren’t dingy or dirty but upscaled because only the known and rich get to come into the club. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jongin says when Chanyeol turns to face him. Jongin’s seen this look plenty of times, mostly when Jongin has been flirting with one of the subordinates or being a tease during important meetings. It’s not a look of anger or rage, but one of lust and desire. “I thought you ditched me…” he pouts and hops on the marble countertop so his legs are dangling off the edge.

“Didn’t look like that was a problem to you,” Chanyeol says, taking his jacket off and hanging it up on one of the hooks. 

Jongin looks over Chanyeol and finally realizes that there are dark splotches splattered on his nice shirt, “are you hurt?” Jongin asks a little too casually. Anyone else would have been on high alert, but after almost a year together, Jongin’s not surprised to see blood on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rolls up his disheveled shirt sleeves, not looking up, “ not mine,” he answers simply. 

“So, you did go on a Call…” 

“Sehun tell you?”

Jongin hums, looking down at his lap, straightening out his skirt, “you said you wouldn’t do that on our date nights and would leave it up to Tao…” Jongin looks up when he hears the soft taps of Chanyeol’s designer shoes against the marble flooring.

“It was an emergency,” Chanyeol says, now standing in front of Jongin and sliding in between his legs, “but I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” Jongin asks, sounding pitiful and looking up at Chanyeol with big, puppy-like eyes.

“Lube,” Chanyeol commands, giving Jongin his answer. 

Obediently, Jongin slips off his bag, opening it up, and pulls out the small bottle of lube that he brings with him anytime. 

“Legs up,” Chanyeol says, grabbing Jongin’s legs before Jongin can move on his own and bending them, forcing Jongin to scoot back against the large mirror as Chanyeol places Jongin’s feet on the countertop. 

Now sitting against the mirror with his legs propped up and spread for Chanyeol, Jongin blushes at the position, and how easily Chanyeol can move him around. It’s so hot, and he’ll never get tired of it.

“I...I got the lube, Daddy,” Jongin says shyly, a faint blush creeping upon his face. 

Chanyeol hums and slides his hands up Jongin’s freshly shaved, smooth legs. It sends a shiver up Jongin’s spine. “Good baby, just hold it for a second.”

Chanyeol snakes his hands up Jongin’s shins and down the sides of his thighs, sliding down until his thick fingers hook around the dainty blue panties. Jongin swallows as he keeps his eyes on Chanyeol; he can’t see what’s going on with the skirt spread across his spread legs, but that’s just as exciting – only being able to  _ feel  _ what Chanyeol’s doing. 

Chanyeol gently slides the panties off, Jongin lifting so he can pull them from under his ass, and bring them to pull taut around his knees. The skirt slides down but Chanyeol’s quick to fix it.

Jongin watches Chanyeol’s chest fall and rises in deep breaths, almost matching his own. Chanyeol’s must have been aching for this, and Jongin hates to think about how the unlucky goons ended up interrupting Chanyeol from fucking his brains out. 

“Lbe, Baby,” Chanyeol finally says, holding his hand out. Jongin releases his tight grip on the bottle and sets it in Chanyeol’s hand. Smoothly, Chanyeol uncaps the small bottle that’s engulfed in his large hands. Chanyeol finally looks at Jongin, his dark blue eyes blown–wide eyes meeting Jongin’s own, and he asks, “how many?”

Jongin knows what he’s talking about; they’ve done this enough for him to know that Chanyeol’s talking about his fingers. He loves when Chanyeol asks, giving him that small amount of control. 

“Two,” Jongin breathes out.

“My baby’s eager, huh?” Chanyeol smirks, setting the bottle on the counter. “Keep your legs like this, relax, and keep your eyes on mine.”

Jongin whimpers quietly as he nods, “Yes, Daddy.”

Keeping his eyes trained on Chanyeol, Jongin sees Chanyeol’s hand disappear under his skirt and then feels Chanyeol’s lube slicked fingers rub right against his hole. Jongin bites his lip and clenches from the sudden cool feel but Chanyeol has to tell him to relax. Jongin takes a deep breath and lets his body relax and slowly Chanyeol eases one finger in. Without giving Jongin a second to adjust, Chanyeol inserts the second as Jongin requested. 

Jongin melts into the counter, slouching and relaxing on his forearms at his side. He moans softly and closes his eyes as Chanyeol’s thick fingers stretch him open. Chanyeol then slides in knuckle deep and Jongin clenches around his fingers, feeling his cock twitch in excitement when he does. “Daddy, so good,” Jongin moans.

“I can tell,” Chanyeol says, a small tease in his voice, “open your eyes, Baby. I said to look at me.”

Jongin rests his head against the mirror and pries his eyes open to look at Chanyeol through lidded eyes. 

“Good baby,” Chanyeol praises, and pulls his fingers back, “now tell me, why were you touching Sehun like that,” he asks and shoves his fingers back in rather harshly.

Jongin chokes on a moan, instinctively closing his eyes. “Daddy..!” 

“Tell me,” Chanyeol demands, and starts a forceful pace opening Jongin up.

“W–We were just dancing,” Jongin strains, opening his eyes to gaze at Chanyeol who looks as calm as ever. “I was just having fun…” 

“I leave for an hour or so and you’re already finding someone else to play with?” Chanyeol pulls his fingers almost all the way out and spreads them out to stretch the tight ring of muscles. 

Jongin jolts, bucking his hips up with a low groan. He loves being spread out like this and has yet to convince Chanyeol to fuck him while spread out by a silicone spreader. Maybe if he’s good tonight, he can bring it up again. 

“ _ Jongin _ ,” Chanyeol calls, voice stern.

“Daddy, I didn’t want to play with him! I was just lonely,” Jongin blurts out, whining as he does, “I missed you.”

Then, Chanyeol stops his movements and grabs Jongin by the hip to tug him down, forcing Jongin’s legs to go over the edge and bring Jongin closer to him. Now Chanyeol is leaning against him, and their faces are close.

Jongin stares wide eyes from the sudden change, but when Chanyeol leans in closer Jongin closes his eyes as their lips connect in an unexpectedly soft, slow kiss. Jongin whines into the kiss, bringing his arms up to hook around Chanyeol’s shoulders. Over the months, these tender moments have become precious to Jongin. It's not often that they're soft, especially not in public. It's gentle kisses and attention like this that Jongin secretly craves but hasn't figured out how to ask for in fear of sounding clinging or wanting to become exclusive because that's not in their contract. They kiss for a few minutes, Chanyeol’s fingers carefully working Jongin open properly. 

Then Chanyeol breaks the kiss, staying close, and asks, “are you ready, baby?”

Jongin nods and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips.

“Still want to ride me in front of everyone?”

Jongin swallows, but he bites his lip and nods assuredly. 

“Use your words, babydoll.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jongin whispers, and then Chanyeol’s sliding his fingers out, making Jongin feel empty. 

Jongin hops off the counter and pulls up his panties then stretches to get the kinks out of his back. He wasn’t in the most comfortable position and only realizing it now that he’s free to sit up. He watches Chanyeol fold his jacket over his arm and place it in front of him to hide his noticeably hard cock. Jongin almost whines at the site, desperately wanting his cock in him.

“Let’s go, baby,” Chanyeol says and unlocks the door. 

Jongin quietly follows Chanyeol back to the booth, hanging off his arm the whole time and making sure everyone knows who’s baby he is. 

Chanyeol slides into the booth first and Jongin follows. Chanyeol pushes the table back slightly to give them a little more space. Just as Jongin’s about to settle himself on Chanyeol’s lap and unbuckle Chanyeol’s pants, Chanyeol stops him. 

Confused and a little annoyed, Jongin glares at him. “Daddy?” 

“I’m still upset with you. I don’t like you hanging off Sehun like that.”

“So what?”

“On your knees,” Chanyeol says, his steady gaze remaining on Jongin.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jongin answers demurely and slides down Chanyeol’s lap and onto the carpeted floor. Jongin lifts the table cloth over his head and works on unbuckling Chanyeol’s slacks. As he does, Chanyeol pours himself a shot of whisky and leans back, arms stretched across the back of the booth as he glances around the room. It doesn’t bother Jongin that Chanyeol’s not watching him because he knows that he’ll have Chanyeol close to the edge and force him to watch him soon enough.

Without hesitation, Jongin takes Chanyeol’s half-hard cock into his mouth and feels it grow with each hard suck and stroke he makes. He takes in all of Chanyeol into his mouth until his nose is tickled by the light hairs at the base of Chanyeol’s cock. Humming contently, Jongin just takes a moment to adjust before he’s sucking and licking Chanyeol's cock just how he knows Chanyeol likes it. 

But Jongin also loves it; he loves how hot and solid Chanyeol is in his mouth, and already Jongin can taste the bitter saltiness of precum. Jongin is content with stuffing his mouth full of Chanyeol’s cock, taking him in, and just warming his cock with his mouth, but Jongin knows how Chanyeol likes it: sloppy. 

Chanyeol loves seeing Jongin lick his cock like a lollipop, slurping the tip as if he’s trying to milk him. Jongin also knows Chanyeol loves when Jongin lets his cock slap against his cheek or lips. It gets him so riled up, so he does just that. 

Jongin pulls off his cock and takes his length in his hand and lewdly licks the underneath of his cock, from base to tip before pulling it back and releasing, letting his length smack against his cheek. This catches Chanyeol’s attention, so he does it again, except this time, he nuzzles and licks Chanyeol’s sack for a moment before licking along his cock again. He lets his cock smack his face a couple more times, playing it up with exaggerated sensual expressions and sounds. Then, Jongin puts the head in his mouth and sucks, looking up at Chanyeol with wide eyes and bringing his hands to grasp around the base and slowly stroking. 

Chanyeol’s face is a little red, but he’s not ready to break. Not just yet. 

Jongin continues his kittenish licks at the tip before dragging his tongue down the size and nuzzling against his cock once more. Jongin loves worshiping his cock just as much as Chanyeol does. He’s so thick and warm and he can’t wait to have him deep inside his ass.

Jongin works Chanyeol over, deep throating him like a pro and that’s when Chanyeol decides enough is enough. Jongin relents when he feels a harsh tug of his hair and looks up to see Chanyeol beckoning him up with a simple nod of his head. As always, Jongin obeys and climbs on Chanyeol’s lap, mindful of his cock. 

“Is Daddy still mad?” Jongin asks with swollen, pouty lips. 

Chanyeol downs his whisky and sets the glass on the table. Telling the bodyguard to give him another. 

“No baby,” Chanyeol finally answers as he grabs his glass, “you did so good pleasing Daddy. Now I want to make you feel good.”

Jongin grins and immediately slides his panties down his legs with Chanyeol’s help, trying to be discreet as possible. He’s still ready from the fingering he got earlier and is more than ready to take Chanyeol’s cock in his ass. 

“Can I face you, Daddy?” Jongin asks, playing with the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt. He skims his fingers over one of the blood splatters and it sends a jolt of arousal straight to his small cock. The thought of Chanyeol taking someone out so effortlessly has Jongin feeling hot all over in a new way.

Chanyeol takes a sip of his whisky and nods. 

With the permission he needs, Jongin scoots up Chanyeol’s lap and lifts his skirt up so it covers where they’ll connect and it’ll look as if they’re just making out which won’t be as attention-grabbing. Jongin takes Chanyeol’s cock in his hand and lines him up, and finally, slowly slides down Chanyeol’s length and loving every second of the stretch. Jongin moans loud and unabashedly as he sinks all the way down on Chanyeol’s cock. The stretch is so,  _ so  _ good. Chanyeol hands down has one of the best cocks he’s ever had in his ass.

Jongin lifts himself up just a little and plops back down and begins a quick and short pace as he bounces on Chanyeol’s cock. It’s incredibly hot to Jongin knowing that they’re fucking in front of everyone, and yet, no one’s going to say a god damn word to them. It’d be asking for their own death if they do. 

Jongin rests his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulder and leans his head forward. As much as he loves riding Chanyeol, part of him wishes Chanyeol would just lay him down on the booth and fuck his brains out right here. 

“Feel good?” Chanyeol asks casually, taking a sip of his whisky. 

Jongin nods, “Yes, Daddy.” 

“You feel good, baby,” Chanyeol says, “I love how your tight hole takes me so well.”

Then, Jongin feels a tight grip on his ass as Chanyeol spreads his asscheek, making his hole pull taunt and tight. Jongin whines, gasping loudly as he starts to ride Chanyeol with longer movements. Jongin rises on his knees and slides down on his length, clenching around Chanyeol as he does. He smirks when he feels Chanyeol’s cock pulse inside him so he does it again and again and keeps his ass clenched. 

“You’re so good, Baby,” Chanyeol praises, “you make Daddy so hard, you know that?”

Jongin moans, nodding.

“Is my baby hard, too?” Chanyeol croons and lets Jongin’s asscheek go to lift the front of his skirt instead, exposing his little hard cock. “Oh, my baby  _ is  _ enjoying this. You enjoy taking Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

Jongin looks down to see his own cock pressing against his tummy. He’s nowhere as big as Chanyeol, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind the size difference. If anything, Chanyeol loves being able to take all of Jongin in his hand and still rub the tip of his cock with his thumb.

“Daddy,” Jongin groans when Chanyeol wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking in short pumps. He clenches tight around Chanyeol as his pace quickens, wanting to jerk himself off in Chanyeol’s large, warm hand. 

Chanyeol downs the last bit of his whisky as he effortlessly jerks Jongin off. 

“Daddy, I’m...I’m close,” Jongin pants, once again bouncing in Chanyeol’s lap. 

“Yeah, work yourself on my cock like a good boy. I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

Jongin moans pathetically and leans forward and starts riding Chanyeol in earnest, not giving a fuck if anyone sees them. His bare ass could be showing for the whole club to see where Chanyeol’s dick disappears inside him and Jongin would still keep riding him like his life depends on it. He’s so full right now; the way his ass is stretched wide around the base of Chanyeol’s cock has him moaning and whining and chanting Chanyeol’s name like a prayer. 

“Close, close,” Jongin whines and starts to grind down on Chanyeol’s cock. He hears Chanyeol grunt deep in his chest and the faint sound of approval sends him over the edge. A couple pumps of his cock and he’s cumming, spilling himself...into a glass?

Jongin opens his eyes when he feels Chanyeol direct his dick down so the tip shoots his hot cum into the small, clear shot glass. “Daddy,” Jongin chokes out. 

“Come on baby, fill the glass,” Chanyeol urges, stroking Jongin to milk him for all he’s worth.

Jongin’s body shakes as he cums just a little bit more into the glass until he’s run out. Jongin slumps over and whines in his ear, begging him to stop. Chanyeol lets the last few dribbles drip into the glass before he stops stroking him. 

Resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, Jongin opens his eyes to see Chanyeol holding a small shot glass up. It’s a glass of his  _ cum _ . 

“What a good boy,” Chanyeol coos, “you almost filled it to the brim.”

Jongin smiles languidly, turning his head to nuzzle into Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Want Daddy’s cum?” Chanyeol asks.

In his post-orgasm haze, Jongin nodes and relaxes against Chanyeol. “Please, fill me up just like that glass, Daddy,”

Chanyeol groans and sets the glass of cum down on the table so he can grab Jongin by the ass and work him on his cock. Jongin moans loudly and lewd as Chanyeol fucks relentlessly and moments later Chanyeol is shuddering underneath him, gripping his ass tightly as he releases inside him. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol grits out as he rides out his orgasm. A few pumps later Chanyeol finally stills and they both sit there, melted into the seat as the music continues to boom and thrum around them. 

With an ass full of cum, Jongin carefully sits up and Chanyeol slides out of him. Some cum leaks on the inside of his thighs and it’s uncomfortable. 

“Can we go home?” Jongin mumbles sleepily, “I'm a mess…”

“Yeah, just, give me a moment.”

“Awh,” Jongin says, petting Chanyeol’s cheek, “is Daddy all fucked out? I rode you really good, didn’t I?”

Chanyeol side-eyes Jongin, making the other giggle. “Watch it, or you won’t be able to sit right for a week.”

“Is that a promise?” Jongin asks, his voice smooth like honey.

“Always,” Chanyeol says, “now, let’s get you home and cleaned up. I think you might want a bath.” 

Jongin practically purrs as he slides off Chanyeol’s lap, adjusting his panties even as cum drips out of him, “I think you need a bath, too,” he says.

Chanyeol leans over and places a kiss against Jongin’s neck, “let’s go, baby. We’ll both get washed up.”

\----

The two leave the club, both a little uncomfortable and spent, but once they make it home they relax in a nice, hot bath. 

Jongin props his leg up to rest on the side of Chanyeol in the large, jacuzzi tub. “Were you really upset that I was dancing with Sehun?” he asks.

“No,” Chanyeol answers, keeping his head leaned back and eyes closed.

“So it was all an act?”

Chanyeol hums.

“So I really can touch on Sehunnie without you getting angry?”

“Don’t push it,” Chanyeol rumbles, peeking an eye open to look at a grinning Jongin.

“Maybe Taozi will let Sehunnie play with us,” Jongin says, playing with the bubbles. Bubble baths are his favorite and Chanyeol indulges him.

“ _Baby_ ,”

“Aw, Daddy...Wouldn’t it be fun?”

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, prompting Jongin to poke his cheek with his toe. “Daddy?”

“What sounds fun is letting Daddy relax for a minute. I’m tired.”

“Daddy grumpy…” Jongin mumbles and sinks into the tub.

“Daddy tired,” Chanyeol corrects.

Moments go by without either one saying a word. Jongin gazes at Chanyeol as he slowly dozes off. The urge to make an age joke is strong but Jongin can’t find it in him, not when Chanyeol spoils him to no end.

“Daddy, let’s go to bed now,” Jongin says, nudging Chanyeol with his toe once more.

Jongin manages to get Chanyeol rinsed off and dried and both make it to the bed where Jongin proceeds to sidle up to Chanyeol. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest, tracing the scars from years of action as he listens to Chanyeol’s heartbeat.

“Sorry, Jongin,” Chanyeol says suddenly, catching Jongin’s attention. It catches him off guard that Chanyeol called him by his name. Usually, it’s serious when he does, other than that, it’s always pet names or nicknames.

“For what?”

“Going on a Call. It really was important; something Tao couldn’t handle on his own like we thought he’d be able to.”

Jongin hums and cuddles closer to Chanyeol. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“Do you forgive me?”

Jongin looks up at Chanyeol who is looking down at him. Quietly, Jongin nods and throws his arm across Chanyeol’s chest and nuzzles into his chest. “I do,” he says softly.

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to doze off and for Jongin to follow right behind him. He sleeps peacefully wrapped in Chanyeol’s arms, lulled by his soft breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP!!!! I hope yall liked it.
> 
> LMK if you did, and as always, thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me!


End file.
